


The futa conqueror.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, But plugs, Cum driking, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Futadom, Love, Smut, dub con, ring gags, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: A long term project! IT's been in the works for almost a year! And here it is! This is a two part story! One is futadom on Jaune the other is just femdom! This one revolves around Jaune's journey going from run away male into a Kind and loving futadom world. In a attempt to become the greatest hunter ever! And with the help of Salem? And her... Eldritch baby batter Jaune is well on his way....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a long story! Here is the futa on Jaune version! The standard femdom one will be out soon!

Salem was _not_ what you may call a being that was used to surprise. She liked her life in order. She loved waking up every day in her ten thousand thread count bed made up of the softest synthetic dust threads ever made. She liked having a breakfast of eggs and meat in the morning with a cup of water. She loved having her two foot long spiked cock that hung flaccid in the open hitting the air as she wandered the palace. No Salem was a creature of habit. So she was surprised when a human boy an Arc broke her habit and appeared in front of her real.

 **"Do you know where you are** ** _boy?"_** Salem asked in her best unamused voice raising an eyebrow in incredulity at the kneeling human boy in front of her. He was young very young or very skinny. He had not had a good meal in months as was more skin and bone than anything.

"I need your help! Please!" The male asked as Salem paused. A genuinely curious look came over her face as she cocked her head at him.

 **"And what help could I possibly give** **_you?_ ** **And how did you know to seek me out? I am not what you would call a well known person in your world."**

"I didn't mean to seek you out mam. I came here by accident." The boy admitted as Salem balked, her jaw dropped down as her eye twitched.

 **"You mean to tell me that you came to the Grimmlands by** **_accident?"_ **

"Yes, Mam."

**"Where are you from boy?"**

"Ansel mam."

 **_"Ansel!?_ ** **That's on the other side of the world! You mean to tell me you came from the other side of the world. Braved every Grimm bandit and danger along the way. Only to appear in my court half-starved on the verge of death by** **_accident!?"_ **

"Yes, Mam."

**"I... I don't know what to say. I am actually speechless."**

"I am _not_ a clever man." The human admitted as Salem sighed.

" **Fine. Tell me boy what is your name? I would like to know the name of an individual that has the devils luck or the survivability of a roach that is brought before me today."**

"Jaune Arc." Salem almost blew a gasket.

**"Jaune Arc!? Son of Juniper and Nicholas Arc!? You  mean to tell me that you are that Jaune Arc?!"**

"Yes!?"

" **Cinder! Get in here now!"**

 _"Cinder?!_ She's here!?" Jaune said fear in his face as Salem sighed this was a disaster! Not only had Juniper's missing son come to the Grimmlands he was almost dead! Salem needed to fix this! If she did not deliver Jaune back in perfect health! There would be a price to pay-

"Yes, mistress? You called?" Cinder asked appearing behind Salem the young futa dressed in her red dress that hugged her slim hourglass figure, accenting her delicious curves and the massive outline of a _foot_ of flaccid cock as-

_"JAUNE ARC!"_

_"Cinder?!"_

"What are _you_ doing here!?" Cinder howled as her  _brother_ appeared before her and-

"I can explain!"

"I am going to kill-

" **Wait. Jaune is my guest Cinder. Jaune explains to me why you are here. And why you ran from your home. Now."** Salem asked as Jaune took a deep breath and started to speak...

 

Salem could not believe it. No, she _refused_ to accept it.

 **"Jaune... is that true?"** Salem asked disbelief in her voice her pale face dropped as Jaune sobbed.

"Yes! They were going to sell me as a sex toy! I would be made into the cum dump of Mistral! I would be raped by every futa there! I can't let that happen!" Jaune said as-

 **"Silence."** Two Grimm hands appeared covering Jaunes ears as Salem turned to Cinder.

**_"Cinder-_ **

"My queen I _assure_ you! That would never happen! There has not been a case of a futa abusing a male in over a _century!_ Even in Mistral! And I-

 **"I see... so Jaune is woefully misinformed on the state of the world then? Why and** **_how?"_ **

"I can think of _a_ sister..." Cinder growled as-

 **"Fine. Jaune."** Salem said snapping her fingers as a cruel smile split her face.

 **"Jaune I see your plight. I _feel_ your pain, and I would like to let you know that your devotion has ** **_not_ ** **gone unnoticed."** Salem said as Jaune gulped.

"What does that mean mam?"

**"It means that I will help you."**

"You will?!"

 **"Yes. I will make sure _no_ futa ever breaks you. You will ** **_never_ ** **be a worthless cumdump Jaune."** Salem said with a vicious smirk as Cinder paused. Fear flashing in her orange eyes as Salem grinned.

 **"Jaune I am offering you a deal. A** **_one_ ** **time only offer."**

"Mam?"

" **Do you have a dream Jaune?"**

"To be a hunter."

 _"Foolish_! You will need your aura unlocked, and no women will do that for you!" Cinder shouted as-

 **"Cinder. Do** **_you_ ** **presume to tell** **_me_ ** **what to do?"**

"What?! No! I would not dare to!"

 **"So be** **_silent._ ** **Jaune I will unlock your aura for you."**

"You will!?"

"You _will!?"_

**"Yes, Jaune. I was not talking to you Cinder."**

"But mam-

**"No buts! Jaune if I told you I could unlock your aura for you right now what would you do?"**

" I would do anything to be a hunter Mam. Anything." Jaune said as Salem give a broad smile showing of town rows of far, far too many perfect white teeth.

**"Good. Is that an Arc's promise?"**

"Yes, mam."

**"I heard an Arc never goes back on a promise.**

"We do not."

**"Good. So you promise to do whatever I saw if I unlock your aura?"**

"Yes. I swear on my life."

**"Good. Now open wide..."**

* * *

 

Jaune did _not_ expect this... One second he was near death about to be killed by the single most beautiful haunting figure known to man. The next? She was jerking off. Jaune blushed Salen's two feet of cock slipped between her and as she grunted.

 **"Fuck! Here I Cum!"** Salem shouted as her orgasm came like a flood. Her cock throbbed her large cruelly spiked bars seemed to vibrate as her titanic sized balls each the size of Jaunes head began to throb.

 **"I'm cumming!"** Salem hissed as her cock fired like a fountain of dark jet black viscous cum into a large glass bottle.

Salem grounded her head moaning in pleasure her cock poured like a waterfall. FIlling the jar up to the limit! The pot was easily the size of Jaune's skull and was now filled with a thick bubbling black baby batter that _popped!_ And fizzled like the _bogs_ of a swamp as Salem let out a sigh of relief.

 **"There we go. Much better."** Salem said panting heavily the feeling of her own orgasm subsiding as she turned to Jaune's stunned form.

**"Jaune. You are still a man of his word?"**

"Always... mam..."

 **"Good. Now if you want your aura unlocked and to be a hunter, you must drink every last drop of this."** Salem said holding out the thick bubbling batter of black seamen as Jaune paled.

"Mam!? How will this help!?"

**"It will make you strong Jaune. Drink this, and you will inherit a bit of my strength. It will make you powerful beyond your wildest imaginations!"**

"Are...are you _sure?"_

 **"Yes. Now** ** _drink."_** Salem said pushing the jar into Jaune's hands as he stumbled. It was heavy! Heavy and hot, Jaune could feel the heat from the freshly squeezed cum that bubbled and sloshed. It looked like black tar from a road paving job and was hot like warm milk.

"All I need to do is drink?"

 **"Just drink. And all will be revealed."** Salem said as Jaune frowned nodding once taking the frothing liquid to his mouth closing his eyes and drinking it down...

To Jaune and well everyone's shock, he drank the liquid with no problem. the thick tar-like cum had little effect on him best it was musky as he swallowed a literal gallon of cum making his gut bloat out.

"Mam? What was that? And how will it unlock my aura?" Jaune asked blinking in confusion placing the bottle down as-

**"Just wait for it Jaune."**

"Wait for what-

Jaune never finished his sentence as his eyes went wide and his legs bent as he fell to the ground. He skin sloughed and dropped like it was wax under the flame, his eyes bulged out of his skull to the point it looked like they would burst the sound of cracking bones filled the air as Jaune let out a _scream..._

* * *

 

Of all her works in her long, long life Salem would admit to this one being her finest hour.

Jaune was no more not as he was. He was still alive and healthy but changed, altered at a fundamental level, and he would never be the same. His short blond unruly hair? Gone. Replaced by long flowing golden locks that flowed down perfect to his waist.  

His once boyish charm was gone lost forever whatever muscle mass he had by some miracle managed to acquire was gone. His body was now thin and lithe in a _perfect_ hourglass that could give _Cinder_ a run for her money.

 

His thin _curvaceous_ waist only ended at his hips were they became wide child-bearing hips that held onto a _perfectly!_ Shape ass that could only be described as fat. Jaune had a perfect bubble heart that looked like a perfect heart shape on his rear. Braley contained in his jeans. And on the for was his most impressive attribute was he now had a _litera_ l foot of cock!

Jaune's cock could now gro to be a foot long, and three inches thick with massive melon sized balls as-

 

"What... what did you do to me?!" Jaune asked his voice high pitched and feminine. It lost all traces of masculinity to it and now sounds like a prepubescent school girl.

**"I changed you."**

"What!? How?! _Why!?"_

 **"Simple. I gave you my cum."** Salem said as Jaune balked.

"It made me into a woman!?"

**"Not quite. That was futa cum my futa cum Jaune it gave you a bit of me."**

"What does that mean!?"

**"It means from now on you will never be broken. Your will is that of mine. No futa can ever break you into a cum dump. You will never be a slave to cocks.  Your life is now in your hands. You are stronger than before a piece of my power lies within you now."**

**"You have your aura unlocked, you have an unbreakable spirit and a body to drive futa's mad with lust. Jaune you have a chance. A chance to make your own life will you take it?"** Salem asked as tears flooded his eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I will! Thank you, _Salem!"_

**"Your welcome. Now would you like to go to Beacon?"**

"I would like nothing more!"

**"Then I suggest you get going I'll give you some transcripts not that you need them. You are far more powerful than any other futa now."**

"Thank you, mam. I will never forget this. Ever. I mean that."

 **"I know Jaune now go. Go and be free."** Salem said as Jaune sprinted out of the throne room as-

**"Cinder. Just say what-**

"Mam!? What are you thinking!? That is Jaune Arc! Pyrrha's fiance! If he gets hurt what will I do!?" Cinder shouted tears in the futa's eyes as-

**"Cinder."**

"Mam! Pyrrha is my _best_ friend! I can not let this happen!"

 **"Cinder. You _love_ the boy. Don't you."** Salem asked as Cinder froze a deer in the headlights look on her face as-

_**"I knew it."** _

"I do not! I raised him as a child! He is like my little brother but-

**"Cinder."**

"He's my _best_ friends _fiance!_ I can't-

 **"Cinder. If you want to _chaperone_ him to Beacon, I give you my permission to do so. I will call in a favor with Opal and have her make you a T.A. Is that alright?" ** Salem asked her protege who rapidly nodded her head. The younger futa having the decency to _somewhat_ avoid the massive seventeen-inch wrist thick bulge in her skirt as Salem sighed.

"Mam... Pyrrha is a _great_ futa... she has been missing him for _years!_ How can I just go and not tell her!?"

 **"Because Cinder you are my disciple. You will do as I say or you** **_will_ ** **suffer."**

"I... I'm sorry mam... I just... I just want him to be happy."

**"I'm sure you do, but you should go now before the other changes catch up to him."**

_"Other changes?"_

**"You didn't think I just helped him, did you? Where is the fun in that?"**

"Mam?! What did you do!?"

 **"I won't tell, but you can find out. Run along now."** Salem said as CIner sprinted out the door at double speeds the futa double-timing it as Salem sighed.

" **Ahh to be young again."** She said as she took out a scroll and dialed once. Letting it ring s-

_"Hello? Salem?"_

**"Opal I need you to do me a** **_s_** ** _olid..."_**

* * *

 

 

Cinder was _not_ having a good few _years..._

"Jaune. You know what to do." Cinder said sighing as Jaune blushed, his face redder than her dress as the not so secret crush well to everyone but Jaune that is would clearly see as Jaune blushed.

"Yes, mam."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, mistress!" Jaune said blushing brightly as he could as he bent over Cinder's lap, the boy had already pulled down his pants exposing his literally perfect bubble but. That looked like a plump pale heart on his ass making Cinder's cock throb. A hefty dollop of pre-cum leaked out of her dick strained veiny tip as her cock throbbed.

"Jaune you know why I am doing this." Cinder said placing a hand on Jaune's plump ass and groaned. A stream of cum shot out of her cock as her hand sunk into Jaune's fat pale ass. His cheeks felt like a literal slice of heaven as she gripped them.

"Yes, Cinder!" Jaune said already moaning his foot of cock harder than steel as Cinder grunted. Taking a deep breath doing her best to control herself as she began her procedure. With an absurd amount of self-control, Cinder took her hand and dove,  her hand dug into the soft heavenly valley of Jaune's plump ass cheeks. Her hand disappeared as her index finger poke his puckered hole. Jaune groaned his body jerking at the slightest touch as Cinder took a deep breath and pushed inside.

 

"Cinder!" Jaune screamed out loud his voice high pitched and feminine sounding much more a woman than that of a  man.

Cinder winced in pain as Jaune's tight hole clenched! Down on her finger like an industrial vice. Gripping her appendage and threatening to cut it off!

Cinder growled grinding her teeth as she pressed forward with a steely determination. Slipping three fingers into Jaune's vacuum seal like ass as she rubbed her teeth, her cock spouting off more thick streams of pre-cum making a messy stain on her dress as-

"Cinder!" Jaune shrieked as she pressed his button. Cinder found Jaune's prostate just like she always did. Her three fingers resting on it, her hand quivering as Jaune's impossibly tight ass attempted to crush her wrist and-

 

"I'm going to start." Cinder said and without warning began to thrust.

 _"AH! Cinder! OH! AH! AHH!"_ Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs as Cinder Fall begna to finger his tight ass. Her long thin manicured fingers sliding in and out of an ass that bit down on her fingers attempting to snap them off as she assaulted his prostate.

Jaune screamed for dear life his thin, lithe, feminine body bucking and shaking as if it had a live wire put inside of it as his foot of cock firing almost right away. Blasting downward painting the floor of their tent white as Cinder finger fucked him.

Jaune let out a slew of girlish shrieks as Cinder finger blasted him. Her hand assaulting his prostate as she attacked him!

Cinders fingers slid in and out of Jaunes ass her thin finger assaulted his vulnerable prostate as Jaune squealed.

 _"Cinder! AH! Please! Stop! Don't'! Not there!"_ Jaune screamed his body shaking as Cinder gurned, her cock dripping a literal waterfall of pre-cum. Jaune's inhumanly tight hole clenching down tighter every second as she milked him.

This was a strictly necessary action.

"CInder!"

Cinder did not want to do this.

_"Cinder! Please! AH!"_

Salem had modified Jaune's body with many features one of those was the dramatic change of his sexual sensitivity and a significant rework of his erogenous zones. From now on his Prostate was double as susceptible to an assault from the outside, making any and all pleasure from it doubled as a result. Also, she made his dick only half as sensitive robbing it of the majority of its sensitivity and making Jaune only able to really cum from getting fucked in his ass. Nothing else made him squirm.

"AH!"

Not that Cinder had fucked Jaune in the ass. He was still an anal virgin, despite! Her earth shattering lust to rape the boy into submission. It took a herculean amount of free will not to violate her love and little brother. Cinder wanted, oh god she wanted to plow her long thick cock into his soft bubbly ass and breed the femboi turning him into the slut Salem had always wanted!

 

 _"CINDER!"_ Jaune screamed as his cock cried again, paint the ground even more white as a second thick creamy load milked from her fingers breaking his soft and vulnerable prostate. Jaune was a mess his body shaking and moaning writing and contorting as Cinder sighed.

Her cock was fit to burst! To paint her dress and flooded her torn satin panties worth more than most people houses as she panted.

Jaune cried out again his body splattering the floor with thick wads of cum as she bit her teeth.

Cinder needed to do this. She had no choice-

"CINDY!"

"FUCK!" Cinder yelled her cock fired like a cannon. Exploding painting her dress and covering Jaunes stomach with thick hot steaming white goop. As her body shuddered in release Cinder sighed she actually needed to do this. One of the many changes Salem's _eldritch_ baby batter had done to Jaune was vitality…

 

Jaune needed on minimal two prostate orgasms pounded into him a day. If he did not do this, he would literally collapse. Becoming a bumbling mind numbed mass jerking his cock but unable to cum to its halved sensitivity. If his prostate was not crushed twice a day, Jaune was useless. And that was only the tip of the iceberg.

 

Cinder's gift did several things to Jaune's anatomy that made life difficult for him. For one he was beautiful, in every shape of the word. His figure was Uttley flawless. His pale soft skin without so much a trace of a  blemish on it. His hair was long and sickly yellow like the sun and soft to the touch.

 

His waistline was an impossibly! Tight hourglass curve and his ass was nothing short of fat. Shaped in a perfect heart bubble but to drive any futa wild with lust.

His cock was a foot long and three thick. Making it the perfect breeding tool.  Jaune also gave of pheromones... any futa around him would after a while find it impossible not to find Jaune attractive, and if not removed immediately! From his presence would be overcome with lust and attempt to literally rape him on the spot.

 

A problem indeed if not for the metal changes that Salem imparted on him... besides making Jaune a complete! Submissive, she gave him a rape fetish a mile long. He needed to be raped, to be forced down and plugged with thick fat cock after thick _fat_ cock.

 

He moaned and cried in his sleep begging for them to pin him down and ravage him!

Luckily Cinder had kept him away from most futa for now and despite his lust Cinder had kept Jaune safe. Though this was also not the worst, the worst was Jaune's semblance...

He had a healing semblance that took a picture of him. It knew what his body looked like and if there was ANY. Alteration to it it would viciously try to correct it back to its original state.

I.e., when a _fat_ cock would be fuckng his ass, it would make his hole clench an inhumanly strong degree to force it back to its original position. Giving him a permanent virgin ass. It also made it impossible for Jaune to _adapt_ to fucking... Every time a stimuli hit his body, it was like being touched for the first time.

 

He _screamed_ and showed yelped and shrieked like a common whore or a slut getting bred. And add of a massive amount of masochism and a need to be degraded and talked down to during sex cause Salem was a sadist and Jaune was good to go! In no way shape or form... so it was with great regret that Cinder had been offered the burned of shepherding Jaune to Beacon where he could no go to start a new life and hopefully... find a futa worthy of his time love and care...

"Jaune..." Cinder said tears in her eyes as she sent her brother off.

"Yes, sis?"

"I...I want you to have this."

"A letter?" Jaune asked as Cine gave him a red envelope.

"What's that?"

"Jaune... you do know Pyrrha is looking for you right?"

"I... I don't know who Pyrrha is."

"She... she is my best friend Jaune. She is... she is troubled by your loss. She believes futa protect men and think she has caused your death."

"I... I'm sorry."

"I know... when you meat she and you will, she might be rather cross with you. Please give her this not. It will explain everything for  you."

"What about you? Aren't you a teacher here?"

"Yes... I help teach history and combat. I'll be there soon but for now? You need to get on the bullhead Jaune. I'll see you later."

"I... you too... Love you, sis..."

Just be confident! The words of Summer Rose echoed in Rubys head as-

"AHH!" The love of her life future husband of her and father of her children Jaune Arc the most beautiful boi she had ever met-

"RUBY!" Jaune cried her finger far into his way, way too a tight ass. Her fifteen inches of soda con cock leaking copious amounts of Cum as she finger fucked the bubble but boy on the side of a Beacon pillar. Her had rapidly disappeared and re emerging from his inhuman! Boy pussy her finger fucking made wet slupring and suckign sounds as she attempted to hollow his ass out!

Jaune screamed her name his foot! Jaune had a literal foot of cock in his pants! Ruby's cunt was beyond soaked! She found the perfect lover! One she could fuck and be _breed_ by!

"Jaune! You are so good!" Ruby hissed biting his ear as she planted a hand in his ass. Squeezing and mauling his plump pale peach making him scream. His cock fired painting the pill white as he shuddered his legs turning to jello as he moaned like a whore.

 _"Good boi Jaune._ You make me very happy." Ruby sid her skirt already off her fifteen inches of cok ready to go as-

"Wait! Ruby!"

"What? I'm about to fuck you so hard-

"Wait! I'm a virgin!"

"So am I! We can lose our virginity together and be the perfect couple! I knew we were made for each other! I wanted to fuck you ever since you pulled me from that crater made by that rich girl! I'll be the _best_ mistress ever Jaune! I'll make you cum how ever you want! I'll feed you all the cookies in the world! And I'll milk your cock dry! So-

"Ruby please!I... I don't want my first time to be in public." Jaune whimpered a tear falling from his face as-

"AH! I'm sorry!"

"Stupid! Stupid Ruby! What are you thinking!? He's a boy!"

"It's ok! I won't force you! I'm so sorry!"

"It’s ok Ruby. I thank you for listening."

"Of course Jaune! I... I'll never do anything without your consent ok so you can trust me!"

"I know I can thanks..." Jaune said with a smile as the two of them gave a soft smile and walked to the Beacon auditorium entrance Jaune walked a bit bow-legged as Ruby help her fem boi to the opening…

 


	2. New to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's in Beacon! Will his meeting with Weiss and Pyrrha go as planned or will he end up a bit stuffed?

 

"So it was _not_ true!?" Jaune shouted as Cinder shook her head. Her face filled with regret as she sighed.

 

"Yes, Jaune there is no such thing as a free use law. And I personally guarantee you Pyrrha is the kindest most generous futa you will ever meet. And will treat you with nothing but respect and kindness."

 

"Buf! If that's the case, Bleu lied to me!"

 

"She teased you Jaune... she was playing a prank on her youngest brother. A prank that had sent him away from his home. Separated him and his loving family potentially! Lost him a marriage to a beautiful and kind futa and now? Now he was barely holding it on for Cinder.

"So I ran away for nothing?"

 

"I... I would not say for nothing Jaune... You proved yourself! You got stronger faster more powerful.  You are literally the strongest person in Remnant! Male or futa! So there's that!"

Cinder said wincing once as her younger brother in all but blood, and if she was insanely inhumanly lucky her lover, husbands, sub, and cock sleeve for life Jaune Arc as the beautiful femboi _whimpered._

 

Jaune's long flowing golden air that Cinder swore looked like sunshine and his deep cerulean eyes that wanted to see choked with tears as she skull fucked him into unconsciousness blinked once twice as-

"I mess up _Cindy..._ I lost my family."

 

"I would not say that. You can go back Jaune... we have been on the road for what? A year at most? If you want I can take you back to them... Pyrrha will be happy to meet you."

 

"I... I'm going to Beacon Cinder."

 

"Jaune..."

 

"I have to go. I need to go. I have my aura unlocked I need to help people!"

 

"Jaune... you may end up being hurt."

 

"But I have my big sister to protect me so I'll be fine right?"

 

"I won't always be there Jaune! What if I'm not there to help you!?"

 

"Well, I guess the strongest man on Remnant will have to look out for himself right?"

 

"You can still be hurt! Grimm will attack you with or without Salem's gift!"

 

"I know that... I know what can happen to me, but I'm strong! And there are futa to help me-

"Jaune... your new... biological makeup also affects your mind... if a futa propositions you and is determined she _will_ take advantage of you..."

 

"You told me this... I can't consent-

 

"That is why you need a mistress! Jaune when you go to Beacon you will meet Pyrrha when you do you must become _hers..."_

* * *

 

 

Jaune did meet Pyrrha and well... he also meet a futa named Weiss? We'll meet is a strong word Jaune did! Try to avoid the two futa's in the Beacon changing room. The forced coed dorms applied by the futa centered government were supposedly for mixed integration of rare males, but Cinder assured him it was to greater facilitate some men into a more submissive role.

 

A gang of naked futa corner a male give them a _few_ blow and tit jobs then absolutely wreck and ruin them. Turning them into cock whores for life. A fate Jaune would always avoid thanks to his gift but…

 

 _"Jaune Arc!?"_ The shriek of Weiss filled his ears any type of subtlety leaving him as he turned slowly painfully slowly as he looked back were two pairs of eyes. One crystal blue the other piercing green locked onto him as-

"Jaune?!" The redhead who Jaune had a slight inkling to whom she was yelled her hands slapping to her face as-

 

"Hello-

 

Jaune's words were muffled as the redhead sprinted to him. Lifting him up off the ground smashing him into her massive breasts. Making Jaune gag! Pyrrha's form was so soft, so smooth. _So big,_ Jaune groaned as Pyrrha crushed him into her chest make Jaune suffocate.

"Jaune!? What happened to you!"

 

Pyrrha asked letting Jaune drop he fell hard only to be caught at the last second by Weiss. The futa heiress appearing behind the male as she linked her hands under his arms holding him in place and preventing his escape.

 

"What!? _What's happening!?_ " Jaune gasped being pinned between two beautiful hung futas was a fate most men sought to avoid especially all alone as-

 

"Jaune!? You are ok! I'm so happy!" Pyrrha said tears in her beautiful emerald eyes as-

 

"I'm fine! I-

 

"Where did you go!?" Pyrrha demanded anger in her eyes that flashed green with fire as-

"I didn't go anywhere!" Jaune protested as-

 

"Male. A futa just asked you a question. Answer it, now." Weiss growled in his ear her hands doubling their grip on his arms and tried to wince.

 

Weiss was already panicking. _I yelled at a male!? What am I thinking!? If mother saw me do-_

Weiss felt her brain turn to mush as her will began to short circuit. As soon as she started to hear Pyrrha yelling at Jaune, she smelled it…

 

 _What is that?_ Weiss thought as something hot, sweet and _musky?_ Enter her nose. Her face twitched in shock as something entered her brain. Weiss felt her legs quake her body became loose as she felt her cock grow. Her seventeen inch long three wide wrists thick cock began to grow. Flopping out of her dress poking out like another arm into the world as-

 

_"AHHH!"_

 

"Weiss?" Pyrrha asked before going back to berate Jaune. Weiss felt her massive cock get _submerged_ in the thickest softest heavenly valley that ever existed! Her long Schnee cock began to be gripped into Jaune's beautiful ass cheeks.

 

The literal _perfect_ bubble but that looked like a perfect heart! Consumed her cock, her massive Schnee cock slid in and out of her tight! His tight ass hid nothing the slim slutty male Beacon uniform was busy showing off his fat ass leaving nothing to the imagination as she began to _fuck_ it.

 

"What were you thinking!? How could you just runway!? You are a male Jaune! You are my male! How dare you run away!" Pyrrha yelled anger fear and hope laced with her voice. She prayed the goddess would forgive her for yelling at a male. But he needed to be _scorned!_

 

"I'm sorry Pyrrha!"

 

_"Don't say sorry! I was worried sick! Your family was worried sick! What were you-_

_"AHH!"_

 

_"GAH!"_

 

Jaune and Weiss both moaned? At the same time as Pyrrha paused.

 

"Weiss? What are you-

 

 _"WEISS!"_ Pyrrha shrieked in fear and anger as the heiress had her LONG futa cock out in the air and was pushing it between Jaune's perfect as cheeks! The Schnee's massive cock hot dogging Jaunes ass with an inhuman amount of pleasure as-

 

"Weiss! What are... what are... what are you?"

 

Pyrrha frowned before a wave of heat. Filled her mind her eyes went glassy and hazy as she groaned.

 

"What... what's happening?" Pyrrha asked in a low rolling voice as her cock broke.

 

Pyrrha's nineteen-inch slut make cam out of her skirt as she moved on instinct.

 

 _"So hot,_ " Pyrrha said her voice low as she slid Jaune's now open gaping mouth onto the side of her cock. Jaune acted as every male should when confronted with a futa cock and latched his mouth to his side.

 

 _"AH!"_ Pyrrha hissed in pleasure as Jaune's blue eyes once hazy began to panic. He tried to get his mouth off her cock but-

 

 _"Stay down."_ Weiss hissed pushing Jaune back down as Pyrrha moaned.

 

Jaune's hot tight mouth slathered the leaning of her cock, worship her dick covering it in his saliva as she _groaned_. Pyrrha growled her finger running int Jaune's long golden hair, taking a firm grasp of it before yanking Jaune up and down her cock like it was his job to spit shine it. Jaune simply groaned his own surprisingly massive cock hard in his shorts.

 

 _Smack! Smack!_ Weiss fucked Jaunes cheeks, her cock sawing in and out the heavenly valley of his ass cheeks. Even though his short they were the softest warmest thing Weiss ve felt! As met smack and the _whacks!_ Of her balls hit his. Weiss melon sized balls _whacked!_ Onto Jaune's tennis ball sized ones through his shorts as she began to fuck him.

 

 _Smack! Smack!_ The harsh, wet smacking sounds of Weiss hotdogging Jaune her cock subsumed! By his inhuman ass cheeks. Making her groan in pleasure.

 

"So good!" Weiss hissed as Pyrrha growled. Her inner dom taking over as he yanked Jaune up and down her dick! Using her mouth as nothing but a cock cleaner. Making Jaune groaned and gagged as he forced him up and down her cock. Growling in pleasure as-

 

"Jaune!" Both futas yelled as they came at once. Weis's cock fired like a water hose. Shooting out over Jaune back. An in a harsh fetid of cum covered him. Coating him a thick layer of seed as her baby batter balls _churned._

 

Pyrrha fired into Jaunes face coating Jaune in her heavy thick spunk as they groaned.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha as they dropped Jaune, beot futa cam their dicking firing onto Jaune. Their thick futa seed covering Jaune painting him with so much cum it forced him down!

 

Jaune was forced on the floor an impossible amount of cum coated him washing his face while making it look like he had _drowned!_ As both futas finished, their eyes became sharp as the growled.

"I got came on before I got kissed." Jaune moaned tears in his eyes as-

 

 _"MPF!"_ Weiss yanked Jaune up slamming her lips on his snowballing him viciously as Jaune screamed. The two of them made out Weiss stealing his first kiss. Her tongue battled and beating his own into submission as she groped his fat ass making him cry out like the slut he was before-

 

"Pyrrha take his pants," Weiss ordered as Pyrrha yanked Jaune shots off showing his perfect bubble but and solid foot of cock!

 

"Weiss!? Pyrrha?! What are you-

 

"Shut up and get down." Weiss growled as she and  Pyrrha forced Jaune onto the bench, Pyrrha angling her cock to his puckered ass Weiss shoving hers to his mother s both futa prepared to ruin him as-

 _"WAIT_!" Jaune yelled in a _panic-_

 

Wait!"

 

"For what Jaune!? You made me wait for so long-

 

"I'm a virgin!"

 

"Not for long."

 

"You will be ruined!"

 

"I don't want my first time to be in a locker room! Please!" Jaune begged tears in his face as-

 

A light went off in the futa's brain as the both gasped, their sense flooding back as they began to panic.

 

 _"I'm sorry!"_ Pyrrha yelled panic evident in her tone as she and Weiss began to stutter.

"Jaune! I am _so_ sorry! I don't know what came over-

 

"It's ok! It's ok! Let's just-

 

 _"All students please report to the lunch  zone."_ An announcer droned-

 

"Let's get going! May the chips fall where they may!" Pyrrha said blushing wild...

* * *

 

 

Ok. Pyrrha did _not_ let the chips fall. She pinned Jaune to a tree, tracked him down, and now her love and fiance was in her arms as she prepared to fuck the life out of his tight, puckered ass hole.

"Pyrrha!? Is this necessary!" Jaune groaned as Pyrrha yanked! His pants off tearing his silver shorts off his body as she growled.

 

"Yes, Jaune! I can't let a _Beowulf_ rape you! If you lose your first time, it is going to be to me!" Pyrrha growled making Jaune blush as her monster of a cock all eighteen plus inches and soda can thick prodded his virgin ass making him stutter.

 

"Pyrrha wait for a second! just need you-

 

"Don't tense up," Pyrrha said as in one motion she thrust forward stealing Jaune's first time as two things happened at once…

 

One. Jaune _screamed_ . A lone high pitched _shriek_ left his mouth sounding off to the tops of the emerald forest as he yelled at his sudden and brutal defloration by Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune screamed as he felt his virgin hole forced open. Pyrrha's thick bulbous mushroom tip forced its way into his ass. Jaune let out a second shriek out out of his throat as Pyrrha fat tip hit its first road bump his sphincter ring _latched_ down onto her cocks head. Refusing to grant her passage for a moment as Pyrrha's cock simply forced its way up bullying its way up into Jaune's gut.

 

Her dick had no problem rearranging his internal organs as Pyrrha's hands gripped Jaune's shoulders, her arm forcing her quivering boy down sliding Jaune down inch by inch onto her fat cock. Her dick _pulsed_ and grew into her impossibly soft feminine ass of Jaune. That gripped onto Pyrrha's cock, his inner walls latching down and milking her cock for all ti was worth as she finally! Felt her mushroom tip hit his prostate.

 

 _"PYRRHA!"_ Jaune screamed as his cock fired, the mere touch! Of her cocks tip on her vulnerable prostate made his foot of cock fire off! Pyrrha winced as a waterfall of cum shot out of his cock painting her face and chest with a torrent of white.

 

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Pyrrha finally! Hilted herself inside of him. Her massive cock making a sizeable bulge in his gut as she grunted in exertion her teeth ground tight as she fought to keep her senses.

 

Two. Pyrrha _died._ Pyrrha had died and gone to _paradise._

 _So tight!"_ Pyrrha thought her eyes fighting to not roll to the back of her head as her cock punctured the hottest, wettest and by far the tightest hole she had ever been.

 

 _"FUCK!"_ Pyrrha thought Jaunes inhumanly soft ass developing her cock in a soft pillow embrace. Pulling her in inch by insidious inch into his vice-like ass pussy. A low groan left Pyrrha's mouth as she felt her mouth drop open. Her tongue flowing out as her dick plowed into the thickest part of Jaune's heavenly ass.

 

Her cock was engulfed into the soft, tight velvety walls of Jaune's ass hole. That wrapped themselves around Pyrrha's cock like a warm silky glove. The amazon groaned the impossibly delicious ass pussy of her man clung to her gripping her milking her for dear life took whatever passed for conscious thought out of her brain, the only reason she came back to life was the fountain of cum that exploded from his cock. Covering her face with a wall of hot, thick and gooey jizz making her blink back to life. Her teeth ground tight as her hand fell from Jaune's thin shoulders traveling to his ass and _gripping it_ making Jaune squeal as-

 

"You are mine!" Pyrrha yelled as she yanked half of her cock out, the action causing Jaune's cock to fire again and nearly! Making her own dick pop! Before she gritted her teen digging her manicured nails so deep into his flesh, it made his aura flare up as she began to fuck him like a futa possessed.

 

For the next half hour, the Emerald forest was filled with the rough wet smacking downright _guttural_ sounds of flesh slapping flesh. Smack! Smack! The rough harsh and heavy sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Pyrrha ravaged Jaune's ass hole. The futa drove her eighteen-inch soda can thick prostate buster dep into Jaunes ass. Every meaty smack! Of her melon sized balls sliding with his tennis size ones also with the brutal pounding of his prostate made his cock explode cum all over Pyrrha's face! The girl looked like she had been covered in thick hot glue as she kept fucking him like a mad futa. _Smack! Smack!_ Pyrrha's mind began to null, Jaune soft, tight and heavenly folds fought! Her tooth and nailed, his walls clamping down and milking her cock. Constricting and writing, crushing her dick like it was in a vice!

 

Pyrrha felt her mind go numb as her hands doubled their death grip on Jaune's fat plump ass. Her pelvis increased its speed of making her cock angel up at the perfect! Degree to slide in and out of Jaune's embattled ass crushing his prostate making Jaune shrieked! The boy had long since last the ability to speak common words as no only short quick yelps! Of pleasure left his mouth as it sounded like a girl was being _murdered!_ Pyrrha forced Jaune on a tree, his shots hanging off his ankles lose his legs the consistency of jello as she rucked him like a futa possessed. _Smack! Smack!_ Pyrrha lost track of time, seconds could be minutes, minutes hours, hours days.  Every part of her body was focused on the impossibly soft ass eating her cock. Pyrrha cock plunged in and out of Jaune like a steel piston. Fucking him like she was a machine! Her frantic pace only going up as-

 

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed as her dick broke her cock fired, her heavy baby batter filled balls churned as she exploded inside of him.

 

"Pyrrha!" Jaune screamed his voice shrieked as his cock fired again. His sine filled hit a brutal burst of Nikos baby graving. Her cock shot in one long thick deluge of cum that stuck and modeled his inner  walls making his gut look nine months pregnant as both teens climaxed!

 

Jaune saw _white_ his prostate thoroughly _annihilated,_ by the futa’s relentless assault his ass stretched so far but still remained  impossibly tight! Every thor of Pyrrha still hard as steel cock sent a spray of cum from his own fat dick as-

"You are MINE!" Pyrrha yelled suddenly tossing Jaune to the ground. Jaune hit the ground and yelped! Falling on all fours as Pyrrha growled. His perfect heart shaped ass stood up a fountain of cum not pooling out? Pyrrha passed his ass looked tight? It should have been a freeway overpass but now looked back to its regular puckered self as she smirked.

 

'You think are so clever?!" Pyrrha growled taking fistfuls of Jaune ass as he squirmed.

 

"Pyr! Wait-

 

"NO!" Pyrrha hissed as she plunged her dick into Jaune's ass.

 

"Pyrrha!" Jaune came again! His masochistic cock firing as soon as she touched his prostate.

"Fuck me! You are just as tight!" Pyrrha hissed Jaune's ass was not only just as tight! It was somehow tighter than before!?

 

"You are such a slut!" Pyrrha said as she began to fuck Jaune doggy style. The futa wasted no time pounding into him like never before. Her massive cock slamming in and out of Jaune ass.

The rough smacking! Of flesh on flesh filled the air as-

 

 _WHAP_! Pyrrha spanked Jaune. The perfect bubble but of the femboi fiance of hers was too much to resist! Pyrrha railed Jaune's ass like a mad futa. Her cock pounding into Jaune's ass like a meaty piston! Her fat futa cock pounding out and hollowing out his ass like a mad futa!

"Fuck me your ass is tight! You like getting fucked don't you!?"

 

"NO! Please-

 

 _WHACK!_ Pyrrha slapped Jaune fat ass turning a cheek red and placing a thick handprint on it as-

"Pyrrha?! Stop that-

 

_WHACK!_

 

"You just came together! You love it!"

 

"I don't!"

 

_WHACK!_

 

"Don't you dare lie to me! I Feel your cock gripping me! Fuck! You are a slut for degradation!"

"I am not!"

 

_WHACK!_

"I said don't lie!" Pyrrha said as she assaulted Jaune. Fucking him doggy step her hands falling up and down Jaune's ass. Turing the fat once pristine peace red as her hair. Her cock plundering his prostate as it forced sissy orgasm after sissy orgasm out of him making them scream as-

 

"PYRRHA!" A new familiar voice yelled as both Pyrrha, and Jaune froze.

 

"Weiss?" Pyrrha asked the heiress was flushed. Cheeks red her hand gripping her skirt, her regal almost toral seventeen inches three full cock hang freely out of her dress. She looked like she had been running.

 

"Weiss? What are you-

 

Pyrrha asked before Weiss stalked up to Jaune, making the boy's eyes go wide as-

 

 _"Suck it."_ Weis sis as shoved her cock into Jaune's mouth. Jamming her dick into the farthest corner of his mouth as Jaune _screamed._

 

"FUCK ME! His throat feels like a pussy!" Weiss said as she thrust her cock forward. Her massive of forced its way into Jaunes throat making an enormous bulge appear in her throat. Her cock forcing his jaw wide open. His large blue, cerulean eyes side in pain and shock as Weiss cock forced his mouth open.

 

"Pyrrha! You have to fuck his mouth! It's better than any fleshlight!" Weiss screamed her hip slamming for sick gurgling noises filled the air as-

 

"His mouth you need! To feel his _ass!_ It's divine!" Pyrrha hissed her cock driving in and out of Jaune's ass her dick breaking his prostate as Weiss groaned. Her cock wrapped up in the perfect! Cock sucking lips of Jaune Arc. Her dick plunging into the back of his throat! Threatening to burst into his very guts! As the heiress moaned.

 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard! You are going to be my lover!" Weiss aid as the two girls began to fuck Jaune.

 

 _Smack! Smack!_ The loud, wet smacking of flesh on flesh filled the air as two toe futas defiled Jaune. The boy was pounded from both ends. Pyrrha monster cock blowing up his prostate and Weiss's thick elegant cock cutting off his airway.

 

 _Smack! Smack!_ Both futas fucked Jaune so hard they lifted him in the air! The boy's arms and legs hung limply in the air. Jaune supported only by the thick meaty poles of the cocks buried deep inside the deepest parts of his body, each thick meaty dick head threatened to meet each other in his gut!

 

As the boy was fucked so hard he was split right down the middle!  Every weighty thrust filling up Jaune making his eyes roll to the back of his head as-

 

"AHHH!" Both futas yelled as the came at once. Jaune's inhumanly tight hole milking them as they both exploded at once.

 

"AH!" Pyrrha yelled Jaune's inhuman ass _milking_ her once again, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she pumped Jaune's ass with thick, gooey futa baby batter.

 

"Oh goddess yes," Weiss said her cock firing directly into Jaunes stomach. The girl's cock was so far wedged down his throat that Jaune was spared the taste of her cum. Unlike  Pyrrha who fired a long thick line of batter Weiss shot ropes of it. Her long thick strings filling Jaune's guts as she groaned.

 

"Take it _male."_ Weiss hissed pulling her cock half! Out of his mouth leave her still firing tip right in the middle of Jaune's mouth. Her cum flowing up Jaune's face, causing his cheeks to bulge and making Jaune _swallow._ Forcing the boy to suck her cum straight from her cock if he didn't want to drown. Weiss smiled rubbing Jaune's head the boy _nursing_ on her cock treating it like a pacifier as she cooed to him.

 

 _"Good male,_ " Weiss said petting Jaune's head as he suckled on her cock like a baby did a pacifier. Drinking her thick heavy salty cum as the boy was breed like the slut he really was…

 

After the spirited breeding session, Weiss and Pyrrha panted their cocks still hard as iron. Both cocks smearing Jaune's face with hot stick futa cum the boy groaned his eyes surprisingly _light?_ Not broken in the slightest as he inhaled her cum as-

 

"Nikos."

 

"Schnee," Pyrrha said glaring at Weiss. Pyrrha wanted all of Jaune's virginities, but Weiss stole his lips. His perfect cock sucking lips-

 

"I... I won't no... I _can't_ live without him." Weiss said as Jaune licked her smegma coated tip maker her groaned. His thin feminine tongue lapping up her cum as Jaune mewled as the two futas use their feet to massage his over sensitive cock. His now purple cock still cumming as-

 

"I see... neither can I..."

 

"I... I propose a trade, a lot of sorts." Weiss said as Pyrrha cocked her head, her dick forcing its way into Jaune's lips as he opened on sit making both girls shove their thick mushroom tips into his mouth causing him to gag.

 

"Speak Schnee, I am listening!" Pyrrha grunted Jaune’s mouth his hot small cock sucking mouth forced open to fit the two massive cock heads inside of it as-

 

"I want to share."

 

"To share?"

 

"Jaune... I want to be his mistress with you. I... I can't live without him, and I can't deny a futa who has... experienced him either."

 

Weiss said as she groaned  Jaune opened his mouth his thin tongue playing with thier slits as both futas moaned in bliss.

 

_"Good boy."_

 

"You are going to be a stud!" Weiss hissed as-

 

"What are you terms Schnee?" Pyrrha said all business as-

 

"Simple. Jaune belongs to us. We both have free access to his ass and mouth at all times of the day."

 

"And his cock?"

 

"His... his cock is _ours_ too... I... I do not know about you, but I will not allow him inside of me  until our marriage."

 

"I also agree. I do not mind hand jobs or using my, mouth or breasts to please him but I will only ride him on our wedding night. Our first time."

 

"I concur."

 

"And his cock? I do _not_ want to cage it. I have heard of Schnee traditions."

 

"I do not personally believe in chastity. Unless he is a bad boy."

 

"Bad boy?"

 

"If he cheats."

 

"He will not!"

 

"I know! I know! But... as a last resort."

"A far one."

 

"Ok. But what about him? _He_ needs to agree to date us... I won't force anything on him."  Weiss added as Pyrrha froze an frown on her face a hard emotion to do with Jaune’s inhuman tongue lapping up her cock.

 

"I... I concur... we must make him _want_ us."

 

"I mean he wants our cocks. He like all men are sluts for them. But about his cock, that is a _foot_ of cock. There are many Futa who will _literally_ jump him for it. What do we do about that?"

 

"I... I am aware of the risks Weiss. Other futas will not wait for marriage... he might be stolen..."

 

"Hence the chastity belt."

 

"But we can't force him! How do we make him stay when others will offer more?"

 

"I do not know... wait... Pyrrha do you have your engagement plug?"

 

"I do why?"

 

"We propose to him. We make him want to marry us. We might have to compromise a bit, but we need to make him an anal whore."

 

"I... Yes." Pyrrha said as with great effort took her and Weiss's cock from Jaune's heavenly mouth. Pyrrha and Weiss took a deep breath as Pyrrha pulled Jaune cum blasted face that looked as if he had been covered in glue up to her own.

 

"Jaune-

 

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune said in a shockingly normal tone of a male who had not. Spent the lost hour getting his guts rearranged by thick futa cocks.

 

"Jaune... you are surprising.... Lucid-

 

"I fell ok, just sore." Jaune moaned his blue eyes already back to full as Pyrrha and Weiss balked. Jaune should have been a mind broken mess, but he was-

 

"What is your name male?" Weiss asked in a curious tone-

 

"Jaune Arc of Ansel. Eighteen years old, Beacon student. Why Weiss? What's wrong?"

 

"Impossible," Weiss said mouth agape as-

"Jaune... you are my fiance."

 

"I... I am..."

 

"Do you hate me?"

 

"What!? No! I... I don't hate you."

 

"Would you mind living the rest of our lives together?"

 

"I! I don't know, I mean I like when you touch me-

 

"Would you be willing to take the first steps to live together?"

 

"What does that mean?" Jaune asked blue eyes wide in wonder as-

 

"Please. Jaune Arc will you consider the option of marriage with me?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune blushed stuttered and did when he did best. _Panic._

 

"Of course! Yes and-

 

"That means me too Mal- Jaune. I want to be with you as well."

 

"Weiss!? I mean? Yes?!" Jaune asked too flushed to speak right tow futa wanted to marry him!? Jaune wanted to say he needed to think, but Salem's gift said otherwise-

 

"Grand! Now let me put on your engagement plug!"

 

"My what?" Jaune asked in a deadpan voice as Pyrrha flipped him over, her hair the grass face up as-

 

"Pyr? What are you _AIIIEE!"_ Jaune scared as something hard, and fat was jammed up his ass.

 

"Pyrrha?! What-

 

"That is our engagement but plug! It will hold my cum in you as proof of our love!" Pyrrha said as she shoved her crimson plug up Jaunes ass. The plug was around six inches long three thick and broader in the middle. It sank into Jaune's ass before its motor kicked in as it dug into his prostate.

 

"Pyrrha what did you- _AIIIIEE!"_ Jaune shrieked as he plug found his prostate and began to vibrate.

 

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha! Please! Make it stop!"

 

"It's mistress Jaune."

 

" Mistress please! Make it stop! I can't take it!" Jaune cried his cock firing of even or cum on the grass as-

 

"Hush now Jaune. You will learn to love this.l" Weiss said putting a lone silver O ring into Jaune's mouth. He gagged, the ring filling up his mouth making his mouth hang open in comical _O_ shape as-

 

"There. That Schnee family ring gag will make your mouth constantly available for blow jobs." Weiss said as Jaune _screamed._

* * *

 

 

"Mistress! Please! Take it out!" Jaune yelled in his dorm bed ass  _fat_ heart booth shaking his cock being  _forced_ to ejaculate from the forest, the fight with the deathstalker that Jaune  _surprisingly_ let his new futa tema through even while climaxing again and again. Pyrrha  _shuddered_ at memories of the insect like Grimm's  _Gargantuan_ cock that glisten with green pre that tried and failed to  _breed_ Jaune. His team killed it Jaune cumming all the time and even during initiation! When he was made leader and now he was cumming on his bed like the good boi he really was.

 

 _"Shh_ Jaune not now, just learn to deal with it." Pyrrha cooed as Jaune moaned. Pyrrha allowed him to fire several more thick gooey loads onto the  bed petting Jaune’s long silky hair as his body shook like it was being electrocuted before she eventually took mercy on him.

 

"Now what do we say?" Pyrrha asked her lover, leader, friend Jaune as-

_"Mistress_ please take my engagement plug out."

 

"Good boy," Pyrrha said yanking Jaune’s plug out making him whine in the newly minted JNPR leader spray another thick load over the dorm as-

 

"Thank you, mistress! I need rest-

  
"Who said anything about rest?" Pyrrha asks as she pushed her cock into Jaune's puckered ass and _pressed..._

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Jaune run's away to avoid being a cock sleeve not that that would have happened, and might just end up as one now! Salem gave him a gift Cinder want's to RUIN his holes along with Ruby and the story is just getting started! Femdom verion out soon...


End file.
